starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Джейсен Соло
*Верджер *Тадар'Ро *Коро Зиил *Акана Норанд Госс Пелл *Люмия |Ученики=*Бен Скайуокер *Тахири Вейла }} Джейсен Соло ( ) — сын Хана и Леи Органы Соло, близнец Джейны и старший брат Энакина Соло. Даже когда близнецы еще находились в утробе матери, их дядя — Люк Скайуокер — чувствовал Джейну и Джейсена в Силе, связанных неразрывной ментальной связью. Позже, Соло стал наставником своему двоюродному брату Бену Скайуокеру, и стал отцом девочки Алланы, дочери Тенел Ка. Джейсен показал впечатляющее владение Силой еще младенцем, когда вместе с Люком и его студентами-джедаями одолел неупокоенный дух Экзара Куна. Он всегда был чувствительным человеком, любящим находиться в кругу людей или животных. Целью его самосовершенствования была близость к Жизненной Силе. Свои тренировки, как джедай, он начал позже в Праксеуме джедаев его дяди на Явине IV. Он вышел из Академии одним из лучших, пережив немало приключений со своей сестрой, вуки Лоубаккой и датомирской принцессой Тенел Ка. Когда в Галактику вторглись юужань-вонги, он часто не разделял мнения других джедаев о Силе, хотя и был одним из самых могущественных рыцарей Нового Ордена. Будучи захваченным юужань-вонгами, он был связанным с Верджер, которая влияла на формирование многих его мыслей. Джейсен всегда был чутким человеком, любил находиться в кругу людей и животных; с детства он развивал свою близость и чувствительность к природе и Живой Силе. Однако эта связь с живыми существами постепенно становилась слабее с увеличением контактов с другими пользователями Силы. В 40 ПБЯ сочувствие Джейсена к другим фактически испарилось, что он показал, безжалостно пытая и в конце концов убив подозреваемых в терроризме. В том же году Джейсен, следуя по стопам своего деда, стал третьим и последним учеником сита Люмии. После неудачной попытки его убийства тетей Марой Джейд Скайуокер и последующей ее смерти от руки Джейсена, он объявил себя Дартом Кейдусом, Темным лордом ситов. Позже Джейсен взял в ученики Тахири Вейлу, после того, как она убила Гилада Пеллеона во время второй битвы при Фондоре. В 41 ПБЯ Кейдус был убит собственной сестрой-близнецом в ходе ожесточенного поединка. Когда его сестра опускала меч, Джейсен расцепил свой, попав тем самым под удар. Отдавая жизнь, он сообщил Тенел Ка через Силу об угрозе их дочери Аллане. И Джейна поняла, что сделал ее смертельно раненный брат: он пожертвовал собственной жизнью, чтобы принести мир в Галактику. Биография Ранние годы Рождение Джейсен и его сестра-близнец Джейна родились от союза Хана Соло и Леи Органы под самый конец войны с гранд-адмиралом Трауном. Близнецы и их мать сразу оказались под угрозой похищения со стороны Отряда смерти ногри — верных слуг Трауна, пообещавшего детей и их мать сумасшедшему темному джедаю Джоруусу К'баоту в обмен на его помощь. Имперская разведка также пыталась выкрасть Джейсена, Джейну и Лею, но потерпела поражение. Если бы их замысел удался, К’баот наверняка бы совратил близнецов на сторону зла. Изоляция Хотя детская невинность была неплохим барьером от разлагающего влияния темной стороны Силы, была возможность, что контакт с тьмой изменит сознание и душу детей на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Чувствуя мощь, которой наделены его племянник и племянница и которой они вскоре смогут управлять, Люк Скайуокер посоветовал родителям максимально снизить шанс, что близнецов смогут похитить. thumb|200px|Семья Соло в 10 ПБЯ Хан и Лея послушались: Джейсен и Джейна были перевезены на Новый Альдераан к верной помощнице и подруге Леи — Винтер. За первый год своей жизни близнецы видели родителей от силы два раза. Но безопасность оказалась недолгой — возрожденный император Палпатин выяснил, где находятся дети и отдал приказ на атаку. Во время хаоса, вызванного Второй битвой при Новом Альдераане, Джейсен и Джейна едва не были похищены темными рыцарями Ксекром Нистом и Квагом Гтулем, но их действия сошли на нет из-за Райфа Исанны. Во время битвы близнецов снова перевезли— на этот раз в древний космический город Неспис VIII, где выяснилось, что Альянс пережил разрушение планеты Да Сучи V, где находилась известная Шпиль-База. После рождения третьего ребенка Соло — Энакина— близнецы вместе с родителями и флотом повстанцев находились в бегах до катастрофы, вызванной выстрелом из Галактической пушки Палпатина. Соло укрылись на Ондероне — планете, где они могли быть в относительной безопасности. Однако, Палпатин нашел их и разгорелась битва за Ондерон, во время которой Палпатин попытался завладеть телом Энакина изнутри. Джейсен и Джейна вряд ли могли помешать, а вот их родители за компанию с дядей Скайуокером и джедаем Эмпатойджаосом Брандом сразились с Палпатином и в конце концов окончательно убили старика. А дети Соло вновь «переехали»— теперь на Аноат к Винтер. Воссоединение В два с половиной года дети Соло наконец вернулись на Корусант. С большой теплотой они относились к Винтер, которая провела с ними гораздо больше времени, чем Лея, казавшаяся Джейсену и Джейне несколько чужой. Поэтому между ними была некая пропасть. Поскольку Хан, вдобавок, уехал, Лее приходилось несладко в роли политика и матери. Чтобы хоть как-то справиться с трудностями, она попросила о помощи C-3PO. Протокольный дроид, загрузив в банки памяти программы по воспитанию детей, дроид с энтузиазмом и переменным успехом принялся за работу. Вскоре ему помог вернувшийся вместе с Ханом с Кесселя Чубакка. Эта команда должна была присматривать за детьми в отсутствие родителей. C-3PO должен был читать им книги, вроде «Маленького потерявшегося бантенка», а Чубакка должен был гулять с близнецами, попутно приглядывая за ними. Впрочем, это не получилось во время путешествия в Голографический Зоопарк вымерших животных. Через мысленную связь Джейсен и Джейна решили поиграть с Чубаккой и C-3PO в прятки. То, что последние были не согласны ничуть не поумерило пыл близнецов. Они забрались в турболифт и случайно опустили его на нижние уровни Корусанта. Там они повстречали много странных и опасных существ, а заодно наткнулись на Королевство Онибальда Дайкима. После того, как им разрешили попробовать некоторые местные блюда, сам Дайким вернул их родителям. thumb|left|Джейсен защищает тело дяди Когда их дядя Люк Скайуокер был парализован Кипом Дюрроном и духом древнего Лорда ситов Экзара Куна, Джейсен и Джейна сопровождали родителей на Праксеум джедаев на Явине IV и были шокированы состоянием дяди. Во время последующего ужина, близнецы, Лея и студенты-джедаи пережили еще один шок— на этот раз в Силе, когда Кип Дюррон взорвал планету Карида. На следующий день в комнате Люка Джейсен нашел пару вуламандр и посчитал, что сможет через силу с ними общаться. В это же время Люк выяснил, что близнецы — единственные, с кем его дух, «выселенный» из тела Дюрроном, сможет связываться. Он попробовал вызвать их во время сна, и вовремя — если бы дети Соло не появились, физическая оболочка Люка была бы уничтожена. Когда Лея и Хан улетели, Джейсен и Джейна опять остались под опекой чужого человека— одного из студентов Люка — Силгал. Сеансы связи продолжались: когда дети просыпались, они смутно могли видеть дух Люка, а ночью Люк внезапно разбудил Джейсена. Экзар Кун выпустил несколько ситских боевых гидр, чтобы уничтожить тело Скайуокера наверняка. Джейсен, под руководством духа дяди, взял его меч и показал, завладев контролем над телом трехлетнего мальчика, мастерское владение лазерным мечом. У гидр не было шансов. Однако, после случившегося, Джейсен сам, похоже, не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, как ему это удалось. Позже, они, объединившись со студентами, смогли победить Экзара Куна и вернуть Люка в его законное твердое состояние. Похищение Когда ему было пять лет, Джейсен и остальные Соло отправились с дипломатической миссией на Мунто-Кодру. Чубакка должен был смотреть, чтобы с детьми чего не стряслось, пока они играют на огороженной поляне, а взрослые ведут переговоры. Однако Джейсен, Джейна, Энакин и ионский вервульф с Чемберлена все-таки были похищены. Дети Соло, сами того не подозревая, оставили в Силе сильный след боли. Когда они очнулись, их поприветствовал человек, назвавшийся Хетриром. Он сообщил детям, что Хан, Лея и Люк с Чубаккой погибли во время землетрясения, и Хетрир остался их единственным, но далеким родственником. Джейсен, Джейна и Энакин сразу поняли, что он лжет, соврав ему, в каком порядке они родились. Джейсен и Джейна не сразу привлекли к тяжестям жизни на борту корабля-мира Хетрира. Они умудрялись стойко переживать все попытки склонить их ко злу. Они применяли свои широкие познания в области проказ против инспекторов Хетрира. Так, Джейсен выпустил к инспекторам в обеденный зал стаю мирминов. К сожалению Джейсена, мирмины не принесли инспекторам слишком много беспокойств. Позже Джейсен использовал свой талант, чтобы подружиться с песчаным драконом, жившем в загоне на борту корабля-мира. Он выяснил, что дракон женского пола, и Джейна называла ее «Госпожа Дракон». Дружба принесла плоды, когда они смогли на спине зверя вместе с остальными детьми, похищенными Хетриром, сбежать от инспекторов. Впрочем, инспекторам удалось их окружить. Но тут появилась личная яхта принцессы Леи «Альдераан», и после слезной встречи семья отправилась выручать Энакина, вместе с несколькими другими детьми, и ионского вервульфа, которых Хетрир забрал на Станцию «Крзей». Они успели как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти Энакина от роли жертвы существу Вару, которую намеревался принести Хетрир. Когда ребенка выдернули прямо под носом у Вару, тот разозлился и заглотил Хетрира и исчез из Галактики. Так был спасены Энакин, ионский вервульф и Люза, девочка-чиронианка, подруга Джейны. После этого случая родители все-таки решили, проводить с детьми больше времени и играть большую роль в их воспитании. Хан сразу избрал своей «целью» Джейсена, которому хотелось все делать при помощи Силы, а не рук. Вообще, именно Джейсен, а не его брат и сестра, наиболее трепал нервы отцу. Несмотря на это, он любил Хана и очень боялся его потерять, когда Соло-старшего схватила Дасханская лига — йеветская организация во главе с Нилом Спааром. Через некоторое время после возвращения на Корусант, Джейна встретит мальчишку с улиц Зекка с талантом к нахождению всяких разных вещей. Близнецы и Энакин быстро подружились с ним, чтобы хоть как-то сделать свое необычное детство под постоянной угрозой похищения и растущей защитой со стороны их родителей нормальным. Зекк часто брал близнецов на поиски приключений по всему городу и умел смеяться, по сути, не смешным шуткам Джейсена. Первое кореллианское восстание В 18 ПБЯ Джейсен поехал с семьей в отпуск в Кореллианскую систему. По прибытии, Лея наняла дролла, по имени Эбрихим, как учителя для детей и гида для всей семьи. В первый же день с Эбрихимом, они дали ему понять, что учиться на каникулах они не собираются. Однако они все-таки послушали информацию о тех местах, которые они посетят. Первым в списке достопримечательностей стали древние раскопки, где Джейсен ожидал найти настоящих скелетов. Ему это даже удалось, но рабочие из Лиги Человека прогнали их. Потерявшись в лабиринтах раскопок, Джейсен и его брат с сестрой нашли то, что позже будет опознано, как планетарный репульсор. Таких репульсоров было пять — по одному на каждую планету системы. Когда дроид Эбрихима Q9-X2 нашел их, Джейсен при помощи силы замел следы и вернулся к родителям, которым позже дети и рассказали о своей удивительной находке.thumb|Юный Джейсон Соло В течение пары дней они путешествовали по главному континенту Кореллии, а потом переехали в Дом Короны. Там Хан и Лея запланировали провести торговую конференцию, чтобы хоть как-то сблизить кореллианскую систему с остальной Галактикой. В первую ночь, когда родители были в отъезде, трое детей подслушали разговор Мары Джейд и Генерал-губернатора Микамберлекто о том, что кто-то замышляет уничтожить целые звездные системы. Джейсен, Джейна и Энакин заперлись в Доме Короны вместе с Чубаккой, Эбрихимом и Q9-X2, пока их родители пытались посоветовать Микамберлекто, как справиться с растущим кризисом. Из окон своих апартаментов они наблюдали, как столица Кореллии Коронет покрывалась трупами и пламенем. Это было началом того, что после стало известно, как Первое кореллианское восстание. Когда в дом Короны попала ракета, Чубакка решил, что пора покинуть грозящее здание. Вуки, прихватив детей и Эбрихима с его дроидом на «Тысячелетнем соколе» взлетел с Кореллии. Шокированный увиденным насилием, Джейсен мысленно попрощался с отцом, который поручил ему сказать, что Хан и Лея должны были остаться на планете. Удачным выстрелом с Патрульного катера PB-500 «Соколу» снесло гипердвигатель, и Эбрихим предложил осесть у его тети Маршы на Дролле. Когда они достигли Дролла, стало ясно, что даже если им и удастся починить «Сокол», покинуть систему они не смогут— из ниоткуда появилось блокирующее поле. Джейсен, Джейна и Энакин были счастливы воспользоваться гостеприимством Марши, графини Мастигофорус, и заодно узнать побольше о дролльских традициях. На первое утро после завтрака они рассказала ей об археологических раскопках на Кореллии и загадочном артефакте под землей. Марша догадалась, что речь идет о планетарном репульсоре и показала им такой же на Дролле. Там Энакин вдоволь поэкспериментировал с его интерфейсами. Эксперименты довели до того, что вся компания чуть не погибла при активации репульсора. Используя их ментальную связь, Джейсен нашел горе-исследователя и, хотя знал, что брату не должно сойти это с рук, он решил, что злость и утверждение, что Энакин поступил глупо, не очень-то понадобятся. Джейсену удалось уговорить брата покинуть свое укрытие и вернуться в главный зал репульсора. А там их уже ждали. Кузен его отца, Тракан Сал-Соло, прибывший, как только узнал об активации репульсора, имел свои виды на репульсор и захватив всю пеструю компанию в заложники, собирался шантажировать Лею Органу Соло с целью признания Новой Республикой независимости Кореллии. При помощи Q9-X2 дети смогли бежать обратно на «Сокол» и, при помощи Эбрихима и Чубакки, умудрились поднять его на воздух и вылететь через отверстие пробитое репульсором. Тракан помчался в погоню. Несмотря на то, что летел он вниз головой и опыта у него не было вообще, Джейсен умудрился не попасть под обстрел атакующего катера класса «Минокк» Тракана. А Джейна, вдобавок, умудрилась сбить корабль Тракана, оставив его болтаться мертвым грузом в космосе. Когда «Сокол» поймал луч захвата, Джейсен попытался выкрутиться, но бросил попытки, услышав голос приятеля своего отца Лэндо Калриссиана (который поначалу принял голос Джейсена за голос Джейны) по коммуникатору. На борту бакуранского крейсера «Нарушитель» детей уже ожидали их счастливые родители. Впрочем, встреча была не особенно долгой из-за того, что Хан и Лея должны были обратиться к бакуранцам с просьбой о помощи в противоборстве с Сакоррианской триадой, захватившей «Балансир». Именно они выставили блокирующее поле в системе и использовали эту станцию, чтобы взрывать звезды, о чем говорили Мара Джейд и генерал-губернатор Микамберлекто. Детям Соло была отведена не последняя роль — Энакин должен был как-то использовать репульсор на Дролле, чтобы помешать Триаде и дальше использовать «Балансир» для уничтожения солнечных систем. Снова оказавшись внутри репульсора, Джейсен на этот раз помог объединить Энакина — единственного человека, кому подчинялся репульсор, и более опытных механиков, вроде Антона. Энакин не выдержал огромной ответственности, которая так внезапно упала на него (ведь от его действий зависели жизни жителей системы Бово Яген) и убежал от консоли. И снова Джейсен спокойной речью заставил его собраться и завершить дело. Так были спасены жизни двенадцати миллионов, а возможно и более живых существ. Обучение thumb|Джейсен на свадьбе Люка и Мары Во время Кризиса Каамасского документа в 19 ПБЯ Джейсен и его брат с сестрой были отправлены вместе с Чубаккой и целым отрядом охранников-ногри для пущей безопасности. Когда скандал и кризис миновали, дети Соло присутствовали при подписании договора Пеллеона-Гаврисома о перемирии на борту звёздного разрушителя «Химера». Прямо после этого Джейсен побывал на свадьбе своего дяди Люка и Мары Джейд. Впрочем, это на частном празднике — во время публичной церемонии он, как и другие дети гостей, был в отдельной комнате под неусыпным надзором Бустера Террика. С самого начала своей сознательной жизни Джейсен хотел развить свой дар, стать рыцарем-джедаем и собрать лазерный меч, как у его дяди. Когда ему исполнилось двенадцать, он и его сестра воспользовались шансом хоть немного, но поучиться в Праксеуме джедаев на Явине IV. Джейсен многому научился за два месяца, но потом пришлось вернуться к родителям, а на их место тоже на два месяца заступил Энакин. С тех пор Джейсен с нетерпением ждал шанса окончательно поступить в Праксеум. Когда в 23 ПБЯ, Джейсену исполнилось четырнадцать, он с сестрой вернулся на Явин IV для продолжения обучения. Он продолжил развивать свой дар общения с животными. При помощи Джейны, собравшей клетки для божьих тварей, которых он подбирал, хранил у себя в комнате и о которых заботился, у Джейсена накопился солидный зверинец в его комнате. Он ловил всяких разных зверушек во время своих прогулок по джунглям, и, как следствие, в его волосах постоянно застревали сучки и ветки. Несмотря на обильные познания в области живой природы, ему Джейсену, еще предстояло немало выучить. Так, однажды он поймал каменную ящерицу, которая через пару недель пребывания взаперти попыталась сбежать. Когда он упомянул об этом в разговоре с Люком, тот поведал ему о своем собственном домашнем животном на Татуине — дьюбеке Хьюи, который также однажды захотел на волю. Джейсен послушал и выпустил каменную ящерицу на свободу. А позже она вернулась, да еще и с кладкой яиц. Если Джейсен хоть ненадолго оставлял свой зверинец, то это время он проводил в учебе и общении с соучениками. Когда он и его сестра подружились с датомирской воительницей Тенел Ка, Джейсену показалось, что девочка почти лишена чувства юмора, и близнецы поставили цель: во что бы то ни стало рассмешить ее. Впрочем, Джейна быстро охладела к этой затее, в то время как Джейсен с упорством продолжал попытки, но ничто не приносило успеха. Были несколько студентов, с которыми у Джейсена не заладились отношения, и самым видным из них был Рейнар Тал, который был не только высокомерен, но еще и пытался заставить Джейсена перенести свой зверинец подальше от Великого храма. Примерно через месяц после начала тренировок, близнецов навестил Хан с Чубаккой, а с собой они привезли племянника вуки — Лоубакку, который тоже собирался начать обучение на рыцаря-джедая. Так появилась великолепная четверка: Джейсен, Джейна, Тенел Ка и Лоубакка. Академия теней Однажды Лоубакка вернулся в Храм и рассказал друзьям о странном блестящем объекте в джунглях, они сразу отправились на поиски. Как выяснилось, объектом был разбитый TIE Истребитель, разбившийся почти двадцать лет назад. Джейна, как начинающий, но ярый, механик, загорелась идеей его починить. Хотя Джейсен и не особо увлекся этой идеей, на импровизированной ремонтной площадке он крутился вместе с остальными — особенно потому, что хотел изучить близлежащую флору и фауну. Когда ремонт был почти закончен, а Джейна произвела пару модификаций, в том числе установила гипердвигатель, выяснилось, что некоторых частей не хватает. Джейсен, официально в поисках деталей, а неофициально из собственного любопытства на этот раз зашел в джунгли дальше обычного и наткнулся на недавно проложенную тропинку, которая привела его к самодельной хижине, в которой, судя по всему, жил пилот найденного истребителя. Он вернулся к истребителю как можно скорее и тут же оказался в заложниках у пилота. Лоубакка и Тенел Ка умудрились сбежать, чтобы рассказать другим о случившемся, но близнецы были в плену у пилота, которого, как выяснилось во время «ужина» в его хижине, зовут Кворл. После крушения он потерял связь с остальной вселенной, и Джейсену пришлось объяснить пилоту нынешнюю политическую обстановку. На следующий день Кворл вынудил близнецов закончить ремонтные работы, во время которой Джейсен подготовил пилоту маленький сюрприз, засунув серебряную змейку в кокпит. Когда TIE истребитель был готов, Кворл поднялся в небо Явина IV, оставив близнецов внизу, и направился к старой базе повстанцев — Великому Храму, разрушить которую он считал своим долгом. Впрочем, ему это не удалось, так как Джейна не подключила лазерные пушки. А скоро объявился и «Тысячелетний сокол» и забрал детей обратно в Праксеум. Совсем скоро, когда близнецы с Лоубаккой находились на станции «Ныряльщик» Лэндо Калриссиана, их похитили штурмовики под предводительством Ночной сестры Датомира Тамит Кай. На пути к секретному убежищу похитителей, близнецов привели в кокпит корабля, увезшего их с «Ныряльщика», где они вновь встретили Кворла, который, по его словам, «нашел свою Империю». После выхода из гиперпространства, Тамит Кай сказала Джейне, Джейсену и Лоубакке, что теперь они станут обучаться в Академии теней — обучаться на темных джедаев. В Академии теней троицу встретил сам глава этого заведения и, по совместительству, один из неудавшихся студентов Люка — Бракисс. Он посвятил их в планы создания Второй Империи, одной из мятежных групп, отказавшихся принять Договор Пеллеона-Гаврисома. Несмотря на их убеждения в обратном, Бракисс считал, что близнецы и Лоубакка разделят вскоре его взгляд на мир, и поэтому заточил их в камеры. После особо неудачной лекции, во время которой Джейна на себе испытала мощь Силовых Молний, выпущенных Бракиссом, Джейсен потерял мысленную связь с сестрой и Лоубаккой. Бракисс, по-прежнему уверенный в том, что троица примет его идеи, решил дать им то, что они хотят. В случае с Джейсеном, это оказалось нетрудно. Обучение Джейсена в Академии теней началось с тренировки со световым мечом. Несмотря на то, что Люк говорил, что он для этого слишком мал, Джейсен учился тому, что было нужно для того, чтобы защитить себя от голограмм. Хоть монстры и были воображаемые, Бракисс давил на психику мальчика, говоря, что скоро потеряет терпение и пустит на арену настоящих зверей. Позже Джейсен прошел через серию садистских сценариев, вроде сражения со своей сестрой, не зная, кем на самом деле был его оппонент, или обороны от железных шаров, камней и ножей, запущенных в них. После этого Джейсен научился опознавать объекты в Силе. Однажды Бракисс пришел к ним и сообщил, что собирается «завербовать» новичков из Праксеума. Джейсен решил, что им наконец представился шанс бежать. Используя добытый на «Ныряльщике» кристалл Коруска, чтобы выбраться из своей камеры и освободить других, Джейсен при помощи дроида Лоубакки— M-TD— обезвредил некоторые защитные системы Академии и вместе с остальными понесся к посадочным площадкам, куда как раз приземлились Люк и Тенел Ка, пришедшие на помощь. После возвращения в Праксеум на Явине IV, Джейсен, Джейна и Лоубакка снова влились в жизнь Академии джедаев. Джейсен, после того, как он чуть не убил свою сестру во время дуэли в Академии теней, поубавил желание обзавестись своим собственным световым мечом, осознав, какая это огромная ответственность. Кризис Второй Империи Позже близнецы вернулись на Корусант для месячного отдыха после тяжелой учебы в Праксеуме. Свой первый день они полностью провели с Зекком, который повел Джейсена, Джейну, Лоубакку и Тенел Ка в увлекательное приключение по подгороду Корусанта. Во время него, Джейсен помог Зекку заполучить ценные яйца нетопырки, используя свой дар общения с животными. По пути встретив уличную банду Потерянных и их лидера Нориса, компания добралсь до дома Зекка, квартиры его старого друга Пекхама. Там, за обедом из полевых рационов штурмовиков, Джейсен и Джейна предложили своему другу посетить дипломатический банкет, который их родители собирались провести в честь посла системы Карнак-Альфа. Зекк с неохотой согласился и в назначенное время появился в Императорском дворце. Джейсен (со своими неловко зачесанными волосами) и Джейна поприветствовали его и, несмотря на то, что на эту тему никто не сказал ни слова, каждый из них отметил старомодную одежду и длинные, спутанные волосы Зекка, и каждый задумался о том, как все это будет выглядеть на банкете. Во время приема Джейсен обнаружил, что яйца нетопырки высоко ценятся живыми на Карнак-Альфе. Он также с удивлением узнал, что Тенел Ка знакома с некоторыми карнак-альфанскими традициями. Что до Зекка, то для него банкет превратился в один большой кошмар: он умудрился перепутать букет с салатом, да при этом еще и похвалить изысканное «блюдо». Лея, стараясь сгладить ситуацию, намекнула остальным, что и им надо отведать «салат», но это не очень помогло - после окончания приема Зекк в расстроенных чувствах убежал из Дворца. Когда Джейсен, Джейна, Тенел Ка и Лоубакка пришли на следующий день навестить Зекка, их встретила закрытая дверь. Дни текли, от Зекка известий не было, и Джейна, которая была к Зекку ближе в отношениях, чем ее брат, начала за него тревожиться. Когда они случайно встретились с Пекхамом, выяснилось, что и он ничего не знает о местоположении Зекка. Неразлучная компания решила поискать след в подгороде. На всякий случай Джейсен и Тенел Ка держали связь по комлинку с Энакином и C-3PO. Вскоре они нашли Зекка в логове Потерянных, где он произносил некую речь перед ними. Несмотря на изменившуюся внешность Зекка и весьма странные обстоятельства, Джейсен рад был снова встретить старого друга. А вот друг, похоже, не особо разделял его чувства, а все из-за Тамит Кай с ее верными подданными — Гаровином и Виласом. Молодые джедаи не сразу осознали, что Зекк, оказывается, был чувствителен к Силе и решил примкнуть к Академии теней, тем более что их оглушили и бросили в опустевшем логове Потерянных. Благодаря комлинку, C-3PO, Энакин и его мать быстро нашли пропавших. Вернувшись наверх, они встретились с Джейной, которая, стараясь прогнать мысли о Зекке, помогала Лоубакке и Пекхаму, чинящим Орбитальный спутник передачи солнечной энергии, намечая траектории летящего в космосе мусора. Когда ей рассказали о том, что произошло в Подгороде, она догадалась, что Академия теней сейчас находится рядом с Корусантом. Однако, несмотря на быстрые и отважные действия Сил обороны Новой Республики, Академия теней ушла в гиперпространство вместе с Зекком. Старый друг, впрочем, оставил весточку— послание в небольшой спасательной капсуле. Там он говорил, что он поступил, как поступил по собственной воле, что очень разочаровало Джейсена и Джейну. После их сокращенного отпуска они вместе с Лоубаккой и Тенел Ка вернулись в Праксеум и поговорили с мастером Скайуокером. Тот считал, что и у Зекка, и у Бракисса еще есть шанс вернуться к свету. А пока было необходимо подготовить значительное сопротивление армии темных джедаев Академии теней. С этой целью Люк разрешил своим студентам сделать себе световые мечи. Джейсен в очередной раз убедился в том, что меч — это не игрушка, когда Тенел Ка, стремясь скорее закончить свое оружие, выбрала для него непригодный кристалл, и во время тренировочного боя с Джейсеном у нее погас клинок. Меч молодого джедая рассек воздух, где только что было лезвие, и руку девушки. Хотя Тенел Ка не стала осуждать его за свою потерю, Джейсен был шокирован и переживал, что еще немного подтолкнуло его к пониманию пути джедая. Следуя за Тенел Ка на ее родную планету Хейпс, друзья поддержали ее в трудную минуту, когда она отказалась использовать синтетический заменитель утерянной конечности. Позже они даже предотвратили революцию против бабушки Тенел Ка — Та'а Чуме. Потом четверка полетела на Кашиик, родной мир Лоубакки, на который вскоре напала Вторая Империя под предводительством Зекка. Студенты победили большинство имперских солдат, а Джейна встретилась в битве с ее бывшим другом Зекком. Во время схватки на опаснейших Нижних уровнях Кашиика, Зекк понял, что не может убить своих, хоть бывших, но друзей. Он лишь предупредил их держаться подальше от Праксеума — следующей цели Второй Империи. Естественно, четверка поступила прямо противоположным образом — вернулась в Праксеум и предупредила его обитателей. Вскоре появились боевые корабли Второй Империи и легионы штурмовиков вместе с темными джедаями обрушились на Явин IV. При помощи студентов Праксеума, самого Люка и примкнувшего к ним Зекка, Джейсен, Джейна, Тенел Ка и Лоубакка смогли победить и уничтожить Вторую Империю навсегда. Межрасовый альянс thumb|Джейсен с сестрой на Явине После падения Второй Империи близнецы Соло помогли восстановить Академию и продолжили тренировки. В то же время Зекк, оправившись от ран телесных, в душе страдал невыносимо— по ночам его мучили кошмары, навеянные обучением на темного джедая. Все это в конце концов его довело — он отказалсяся использовать Силу и на корабле Пекхама «Молниеотвод» покинул Праксеум, чтобы стать охотником за головами. Беда не приходит одна — Рейнар Тал получил весточку, что его отец Борнан — зажиточный торговец — пропал по пути на встречу с Нолаай Тарконой, лидером Межрасового альянса— фанатично настроенной античеловеческой организации, стремящейся наказать род людской за преступления гуманоцентричной (признающей человека высшей расой в Галактике) Галактической Империи. Нолаа Таркона была сестрой Оулы, убитой пленницы Джаббы Хатта, и ненависть в ней копилась с юных лет. База Союза на Рилоте, родной планете расы тви'леков, к которой принадлежала Таркона. Когда она узнала, что Тал пропал, она назначила за его голову гигантскую награду. Особенно ее интересовал груз, который Тал где-то спрятал. В то же время Джейсен и Джейна посетили остатки того, что некогда было Альдерааном. Близнецы приземлились на одном астероиде и на память откололи себе кусочек бывшего ядра планеты. И тут на них напала Айлин Вел, переодетая небезызвестным охотником Бобой Феттом. К счастью, появился Зекк и прогнал лже-Фетта прочь, попутно отказавшись от предложения близнецов вернуться в Академию, но пообещав, что тоже подключится к поискам Борнана Тала. Объединившись с Рейнаном, Тенел Ка и Лоубаккой, близнецы посетили последние места, где видели пропавшего торговца— от заброшенных миров окраин до литейного завода на планете Мечис III. А в это время Нолаа Таркона начала крестовый поход, стремясь объединить нечеловеческие расы против людей. Особо рьяно ей в этом помогали хроманы с планеты Хрома Зед. Ситуация стала еще хуже, когда к Межрасовому альянсу примкнул по наитию своей подруги-вуки Раабы Лоубакка и отправился в их штаб-квартиру на Рилоте. Тем временем, Зекк нашел-таки Борнана Тала, спас его от других охотников за головами и выяснил, почему он пропал. Борнан нашел сверхсекретное Имперское хранилище на неизведанном астероиде в Мирах Ядра. Там были спрятаны смертельные вирусы, созданные генералом Эвиром Деррикотом более двух десятков лет назад. И хотя Империя была повержена, хранилище все еще было полно страшными заболеваниями. Борнан также поведал, что Боба Фетт (вернее, та же Айлин Вел) пробрался в его навикомпьютер и скопировал оттуда координаты. Узнав об этом, Нолаа Таркона замыслила выпустить весь «арсенал» Деррикота на людей. Чувствуя, что Лоубакка даже не подозревал об опасности Межрасового альянса, близнецы Соло с Райнаром и Тенел Ка отправились на Рилот, где их сразу же арестовали местные власти и сослали в шахты по добыче рилла. Лоубакка вскоре узнал через Раабу, где его друзья. Разъяренный вуки освободил джедаев и вместе с ними улетает подальше от альянса и его войск, которые, похоже, активно вооружались на борьбу с человечеством. По пути они встретились с Люком Скайуокером, Зекком и Люзой, которую Джейсен спас от Лорда Хетрира почти десять лет назад. Вернувшись на Корускант, Люк выступил перед Сенатом Новой Республики с требованием расследовать агрессивную деятельность Союза. Тем временем Борнан и Рейнар Талы, близнецы Соло, Тенел Ка и Лоубакка собрали солидное количество взрывчатки и отправились к хранилищу вирусов для того, чтобы взорвать его. Когда они уже почти закончили, показались корабли Межрасового альянса. В перестрелке разбились несколько контейнеров с вирусами, в том числе смертоносными для человека. Борнан Тал пожертвовал собой, чтобы окончательно взорвать склад, и сказал Рейнару, чтобы он улетал с остальными. В космосе тем временем Флот обороны Новой Республики разгромил армию Межрасового альянса, а Нолаа Таркона бежала, зараженная болезнью из хранилища, которая добила ее на одном из отдаленных астероидов. В штаб-квартире альянса на Рилоте велась другая битва: инспекция Новой Республики обнаружила огромные ящики, забитые оружием, и началась драка, которую удалось предотвратить тви’леку Куру. Чёрное солнце После краха Межрасового альянса Джейсен и Джейна в компании Зекка и Хана Соло полетели на Орд-Мантелл, где проводились Гонки нарушителей границ, в которых Зекк позже победил. Там они встретились с Кзетросом, охотником за головами, чьей целью некогда был сам Хан Соло, но который теперь был известен, как честный бизнесмен. В ангаре на них напали несколько хамелеонов — гуманоидов, способных менять цвет своей кожи под цвет окружающей среды, что делало их прекрасными убйцами. Компанию спасла Ания Галландро, молодая женщина со световым мечом в руках, хоть она и не была джедаем. Отсутствие чувствительности к Силе она компенсировала дозами спайса. К Ание, которая была много старше него, Джейсен вдруг почувствовал странное влечение, что, возможно, повлияло на охлаждение отношений между ним и Тенел Ка. Ания после спасения обвинила Хана в том, что он убил ее отца, но тот ответил, что тот погиб во время засады от рук искателей сокровищ. На самом деле Анию послал Кзетрос. А Кзетрос был не просто «честным бизнесменом», но лидером Чёрного солнца — гигантской преступной организации, после смерти принца Ксизора в 3 ПБЯ залегшей на дно. В последующие годы они внедряли своих людей повсюду — от военных и экономических министерств Новой Республики до самой верхушки политической власти. Теперь Кзетрос «подсадил» Анию на спайс и велел шпионить за семьей Соло. thumb|Джейсен во время событий на Орд-Мантелле Хан умудрился убедить Анию, что он — хороший человек, уладив 25-летний конфликт на ее родной планете Анобис, добившись мира между двумя противоборствующими сторонами. Так Ания поняла, что ошибалась на счет него, и согласилась лететь в Праксеум для того, чтобы изучить свои способности. Позднее, Лэндо Калриссиан пригласил близнецов и их друзей стать первыми посетителями Небесной Галереи Облачного города — парка аттракционов, который он построил на перепроданные акции горнодобывающих компаний на Кесселе и Варне. Однако, все обернулось не лучшим образом, когда деловой партнер Лэндо — Коджейн— был найден мертвым. Хуже того, джедаи узнали, что за всем этим стоит Кзетрос, мечтающий о галактическом господстве. Он подослал убийц-угнаутов, которые едва не убили Джейсена на нижних уровнях Облачного города. Этот прокол дорого стоил лидеру Черного Солнца — Новая Республика объявила его поиски по всем крупным планетам, и ему пришлось затаиться. Тяжело пришлось и Ании, у которой без своего поставщика спайса началась «ломка». Она украла корабль Зекка «Молниеотвод», ранее принадлежавший Пекхаму, и полетела на планету-океан Дак, более известную, как Мон-Каламари, где она надеялась отыскать спрятанный груз со спайсом. В это же время на Кесселе, друг-суллустианин Калриссиана — Ниен Нунб— едва не погиб при странной аварии в морозильных камерах горнодобывающего завода. Черное Солнце и там имело своих людей, так что суллустианин не без оснований опасался за свою жизнь. Более того, его работники, похоже, перешли на сторону Кзетроса… Ему на помощь отправились Джейна и Лоубакка, а Джейсен с Тенел Ка и Зекком последовали за Анией на Дак. Там, в курортном городе Хрустальный риф Джейсен сразился с Анией, пытавшейся арендовать мини-субмарину, чтобы найти спрятанный груз. Джедай умудрился помочь Ание противостоять своему пристрастию и вместе они уничтожили спайс, который молодая девушка так хотела добыть. Джейсен считал, что у Ании все же есть Силовой потенциал, но, когда его не оказалось, и она улетела работать на Лэндо, его влечение к ней пропало. На Кесселе в это время Кзетрос и его армия наемников захватили планету и Ниена Нунба, а Джейна с Лоубаккой смогли сбежать. Они узнали, что через Кессель Кзетрос собирался передать сигнал своим людям в верхах Новой Республики, которые в один день способны подорвать все инстанции государства. Джейна и Лоубакка, впрочем, в последний момент обрезали связь, освободили пленных и победили большинство наемников Черного солнца. Такого поворота событий Кзетрос не ожидал и, осознав, что все пошло прахом, бросился в чан с карбонитом и в мгновение замерз. Однако, его вынули, разморозили и заставили за все отвечать перед судом. Глава государства Лея Органа Соло лично контролировала допрос, и скоро все «кроты» Черного солнца были выявлены. Организация развалилась. Чуть позже, Джейсен, Джейна, их младший брат Энакин, Тенел Ка, Лоубакка и Зекк были посвящены в рыцари-джедаи на специальной церемонии в Праксеуме. Джейсен многому научился, но ничто не могло подготовить его к тому, что произошло чуть позднее.. Юужань-вонгская война Люк взял Джейсена и Энакина в свои ученики. И если с Люком Джейсен расходился в нескольких аспектах понимания Силы, то с Энакином у них были абсолютно противоположные точки зрения на мир. Хотя Джейсена потрясла гибель Чубакки, он оказался более стойким, чем остальная часть семьи Соло. Он по прежнему размышлял о роли джедаев, как воинов, когда присоединился к сопротивлению юужань-вонгам. Он принимал участие во множестве битв, от Дубриллиона до Итора, но после опустошительной битвы при Фондоре он вообще решил больше не использовать Силу. Однако изменилось во время битвы при Дуро. Лейя была схвачена Мастером войны юужань-вонгов Цавонгом Ла, который собирался принести ее в жертву богам на специальной церемонии. Его затея сорвалась, когда появился Джейсен, которого Ла считал трусом за пацифистские взгляды, и с пугающей свирепостью бросился на врага и выбросил Мастера Войны из окна, сломав тому ногу. Цавонг Ла был в бешенстве и назначил награду за любого джедая. Так Джейсену вновь пришлось воевать в полную силу. thumb|left|Миссия на Миркр Он вошел в состав ударной группы на вращающийся вокруг планеты Миркр корабль-мир юужань-вонгов «Баану Раас», целью которой было уничтожение воксинов — кошмарных зверей вонгов, охотящихся на джедаев. В группу входили и старые друзья Джейсена — Тенел Ка, Лоубакка, Зекк и другие, а также его сестра Джейна и брат Энакин со своей подругой Тахири Вейлой. Миссия обернулась трагедией — многие, включая Энакина Соло, погибли, а Джейсена, хотя ему и удалось уничтожить королеву воксинов, бросили его же товарищи. Все они считали, что он погиб на Миркре. Лишь Лейя все еще верила в то, что ее сын жив. Верджер Джейсен и впрямь был жив, хотя в его положении смерть была наилучшим исходом. Верджер, джедай времен Старой Республики из расы фошей, которая жила с юужань-вонгами уже более пятидесяти лет, пытала его, помещая в Объятия боли, принуждая юношу познать боль и ощутить силу, которой наделяют страдания. Верджер также разъединяла его связь с Силой при помощи мощнейшего потока, заставляя пленника чувствовать себя абсолютно беспомощным. thumb|Джейсен Соло, обвитый амфижезлами Джейсен вместе с несколькими рабами был обязан ухаживать за дуриамом, продвинутой формой йаммоска — военного координатора юужань-вонгов. Всего было выращено 12 дуриамов, которые проверяли себя в битве друг с другом. Сильнейший должен был стать Мировым мозгом планеты Юужань'тар, захваченного вонгами Корусанта. Следуя учениям джедаев, Джейсен оказывал медицинскую помощь рабам, что в свою очередь благотворно влияло на дуриама, который постоянно пытался вторгнуться в разум Джейсена, и тогда тот чувствовал себя единым со своим «хозяином» и другими рабами и знал, кому какая помощь требуется. Ему вживили в грудь рабского семени, чтобы он подчинялся юужань-вонгам. Но в Яслях он смог сблизится с одним из дуриамов и даже немного научился контролировать его и его собратьев, используя свой дар. В каком-то смысле они стали «друзьями», хотя дуриамы не знали доверия. Незадолго до того, как семя дуриама вырвалось и Корусант переродился в Юужань'тар, Джейсен устроил вонгам сюрприз. Стоя по колено в роще амфижезлов, он при помощи Силы и собственных коммуникативных навыков, заставил эти живые орудия обвить свое тело, тем самым, создав некое подобие брони. Защищенный, он начал убивать дуриамов. Он едва не погрузился в Темную сторону Силы, убив их всех, кроме одного. Когда Джейсен направился к своему «другу»-дуриаму, чтобы уничтожить того, он внезапно услышал знакомый голос… своего погибшего брата Энакина, слившегося с Силой! Этот голос вернул его в чувство после кровавых и безжалостных убийств, которые он совершил, хотя позже он подозревал, что его остановила Верджер. Позднее Джейсен понял, что может чувствовать юужань-вонгов через Силу — еще один «подарок» рабского семени. Используя новые способности, он сбежал на поверхность Корусанта. Его остановила Верджер, и Джейсен, сломленный месяцами пыток, был вынужден отступить. Джедай отвела его к остаткам бывшего Храма джедаев. Там Джейсен рассказал ей о том, как его дед перешел на темную сторону Силы. Внезапно на него напала группа юужань-вонгских воинов. Во время битвы он потерял сознание, но перед этим почувствовал горячую волну, прошедшую по всему телу. Когда он очнулся, вонги обуглились, его руки болели, и пахло паленым. Верджер спросила его, каково вновь ощутить Силу в полной мере. И тут Джейсен вспомнил: он вызвал масштабный выброс Молний Силы на Верджер и юужань-вонгов, едва не убив Нома Анора, исполнителя и шпиона вонгов, которого отбросило вглубь пещеры. Паника захватила Джейсена, когда он понял, что ступил на путь тьмы. Верджер пояснила: «То, что ты чувствовал, и есть Сила. Вот он, маленький секрет джедаев: темной стороны нет». Верджер продолжила, с каждым словом закрепляя сказанное ею. Она сказала ему, что единственная тьма, которой стоит бояться — в его собственном сердце. Джейсен лишь отвернулся и ушел. Он бежал, надеясь увидеть дух своего брата, несмотря на то, что не чувствовал его присутствия в Силе. Галлюцинации завлекли его в пасть животного, живущего в пещере. Там, в животе этой твари, он услышал мольбы о помощи. Сначала Джейсен подумал, что все еще бредит, но потом осознал, что голос принадлежит маленькой девочке. Он призвал на помощь всю мощь темной стороны, и она придала ему сил, чтобы освободить девочку. Позже он пребывал в смешанных чувствах и постоянно мысленно возвращался к словам Верджер. Вскоре он обнаружил еще больше выживших во время захвата Корусанта. Они, похоже, тоже были во власти иллюзий, галлюцинаций и несбывшихся надежд. А вскоре к его чувствам, помимо удивления и жалости, примешалась злость. Дело было в том, что у выживших был обычай: последний, кто войдет в пещеру-живот, тот будет пожертвован, чтобы утолить голод зверя. Последней была девочка, и они хотели убить ее. Джейсен вступился, и тогда его посчитали последним вошедшим и попытались бросить на съедение. У Джейсена были другие планы и ему пришлось... Нет, он осознанно убил их всех в ярости, как его дед поступил с тускенами. Окончательно потерявшись и запутавшись в самом себе, он ушел. Джейсен нашел квартиру семьи Соло разрушенной. Его удручало то, насколько мир изменился, насколько изменился его дом, насколько изменился он сам... Все превратилось лишь в жалкое подобие самих себя. Тут он снова встретился с призраком Энакина, что вновь изменило его представление о Силе. Брат разговаривал, шутя и непринужденно, поэтому Джейсен разделил с ним тяжесть груза, лежащего на душе, и рассказал ему обо всем, что он сделал. Также юноша спросил, реален ли дух Энакина, на что тот ответил, что особой разницы нет: жизнь, как и Сила, всегда имеет лишь одну сторону, как и говорила Верджер. После этого Джейсен все-таки не поверил тому, что видел и решил, что Энакин — лишь иллюзия. Верджер нашла его в расстроенных чувствах, подавленного, несчастного и смертельно усталого. Стало еще хуже, когда появился Ном Анор с отрядом воинов. Он, впечатленный побегом джедая, предложил Джейсену сделку: если он обратится в веру юужань-вонгов, станет одним из них, Ном Анор отдаст ему световой меч Энакина. Джейсен согласился — и солгал. Тем временем, Ганнер Райсод, также участник миссии на Миркр, прознал, что Джейсен Соло мог быть жив. Он попытался убедить Джейну, что ее брат не погиб, но та отказывалась верить. Ганнер решил разведать все в одиночку. Так он оказался перед Джейсеном, но в ловушке, расставленной на Джейну. Джейсен предложил Ному Анору отдать пойманного пленника Истинным богам, принеся его в жертву в Колодце Мирового мозга. Но на самом деле, планы у Джейсена были совсем другие. Джейсен отдал Ганнеру световой меч Энакина Соло и когда они оказались в Колодце Мирового мозга, бывшем Палате великого созыва, Ганнер заблокировал дверь, а Джейсен пошел к Мировому мозгу. Когда двери открылись, вонги, увидев джедая в проеме, были удивлены, а Ганнер, со словами «Никто не пройдет!», начал крушить их одного за другим. Враги все наступали и наступали, но каждый был остановлен бесстрашным джедаем, присоединяясь к телам тех, кто пал в битве. Тем временем, Джейсен мысленно соединился с Мировым мозгом, подтвердил свое предательство, разделил с ним все, что знал сам, весь свой опыт, и в конце внушил ему, что они едины. А пока в Колодце разворачивался хаос, Ном Анор и Верджер спешили к спрятанному спасательному судну. По прибытии, Верджер, используя Силу, ловко связала Нома Анора гидравлическими проводами и рассказала, что меч Джейсена у нее, и они используют корабль исполнителя для побега с Юужань'тара. Потом она вернулась к Колодцу, едва успев помешать Джейсену присоединиться к Ганнеру, который продолжал отбиваться от врага. Она вернула ему меч и сказала, что помочь Ганнеру он уже не сможет. Джейсен и Вергер покинули Корусант на корабле Нома Анора. В пути Верджер рассказала Джейсену о том, что однажды у нее было видение: неуязвимый гигант по имени Ганнер охраняет Ворота в Земли мертвецов, а на воротах высечены слова «Никто не пройдет». Потом и Джейсен сказал Верджер, что ему удалось убедить Мировой мозг перейти на их сторону, и что это сильно повредит дальнейшей деятельности захватчиков. Они прилетели на Мон-Каламари, где Джейсен вновь возвращается к своей семье. После заслуженного отдыха, Джейсен вместе с Джейной присоединяется к боевому отряду адмирала Траэста Кре'фея. Они образовали эскадрилью джедаев, которая могла определять, где нужны подкрепления и когда они нужны. Война продолжалась. В битве при Эбаке 9 Джейсен примчался на выручку сестре, но скоро и его жизнь оказалась под угрозой. Тогда Верджер пожертвовала собой для его спасения и уничтожила врага на луне. Окончание войны Пока новообразованный Галактический Альянс вставал на ноги, Джейсен вместе с Люком Скайуокером путешествовали по Неизведанным Регионам в поисках того, что могло бы помочь преодолеть кризис. По пути они помешали вторжению юужань-вонгов на территорию Осколка Империи, посетили Ксиллу — столицу Империи чиссов, и наконец обнаружили живую планету Зонама-Секот. В последние месяцы войны Джейсен участвовал в отбитии Корусанта. Он атаковал Верховного Повелителя Шимрру, но тот всего одним ударом отбросил джедая. Тогда на помощь пришел его дядя и убил лидера вонгов. Тем временем Джейсен схватился с шутом Оними, который из-за биологических отклонений вследствие экспериментов, мог чувствовать Силу. В этой Силовой схватке Джейсен победил, используя кардинально новый для себя метод — Единую Силу, которая объединяла в себе методики Темной и Светлой стороны. Он состарил Оними, а потом использовал его же яд, чтобы убить истинного Повелителя вонгов. В это время он услышал голос, смутно похожий на голос Люка Скайуокера, и догадался, что только что слышал голос своего деда, Энакина Скайуокера. Кризис Темного улья и Роевая война thumb|left|180px|Джейсен в начале своего путешествия После войны Джейсен посвятил себя путешествиям по Галактике, ища другие организации одаренных, такие как монахи Айнг-Тии, фалланасси, ведьмы Датомира, дженсаарай, Баран До, Теранские слушатели и других, чтобы они смогли дать ответ на волнующие его вопросы и проблемы. Пять лет спустя, Джейсен, изменившийся после своих путешествий, вместе с сестрой и несколькими другими джедаями, пережившими миссию на Миркр, следуя зову Силы, исследовали Неизведанные Регионы. Там они нашли Рейнара Тала, который выжил, укрывшись в улье насекомоподобной расы килликов. У этой расы были территориальные неурядицы с чиссами, но защитить себя, если что-то пойдет не так, возможности у килликов не было. Джейсен уговорил Тенел Ка позвать на помощь флот союзников. Вообще, к тому времени они сильно любили друг друга и их отношения после долгой разлуки начали развиваться еще стремительнее. И, когда Джейсен вместе с Беном Скайуокером, своим двоюродным братом, прилетел на Хейпс, он с удивлением обнаружил, что стал отцом: Тенел Ка родила прелестную девочку Аллану. Впрочем, новоявленные родители решили скрыть ребенка от всех, в том числе и от родственников. Тенел Ка серьезно опасалась, что хейпанская знать решит избавиться от новой наследницы престола. Страхи подтвердились, когда бабушка Тенел Ка — Та'а Чуме, бывшая хейпанская королева — при помощи килликов попыталась убить свою собственную правнучку. Джейсен защитил Тенел Ка и ребенка, а потом вызвал у Та’а Чуме кровоизлияние в мозг, погрузив бывшую королеву-мать в кому. Он также попытался при помощи Силы стереть воспоминания о его дочери из памяти Бена, чтобы существование ребенка осталось тайной. Затем у Джейсена было видение о бесконечной войне и понял, что единственная возможность для него сохранить семью в безопасности — уничтожить килликов, как вид. Он обманул Лоубакку, Тезара Себатайна, а также примкнувших к коллективному разуму килликов Джейну и Зекка, чтобы развязать войну между чиссами и килликами. Когда Джейна поняла, что сделал ее брат, она была в ярости и поклялась, что больше с ним никуда не полетит. Когда Люк созвал всех джедаев в храм на Оссусе, прибыл и Джейсен. Там Хан и Лея спросили его, кто отец ребенка Тенел Ка. Джейсен не ответил. Дальше — больше: Тезар и Лоубакка рассказали Люку, что Джейсен вмешивался в память Бена. Люк потребовал от Джейсена объяснений, и тот ответил, что они посещали Эндор, где группа эвоков была поймана и убита зверем гораксом, что через Силу повлияло на Бена. Джейсен сказал, что он вмешался в память своего двоюродного брата, чтобы удалить эти болезненные воспоминания, и чтобы в будущем он не отверг Силу. Естественно, он лгал, чтобы сохранить их с Тенел Ка тайну. Позже он увидел голографическую запись R2-D2, в которой его дед Энакин душил свою жену Падме на Мустафаре. Джейсен, до этого узнав, что все, что сотворил Энакин, было сделано, чтобы «спасти Падме», никак не мог понять, как он дошел до того, чтобы использовать на ней силовое удушение. Также R2 показал им последнюю запись — смерть Падме и рождение Люка. На последних днях войны с килликами, Джейсен присоединился к Маре и Люку Скайуокерам, чтобы уничтожить Тёмный улей. Там их встретила «примкнувшая» ночная сестра Датомира Ломи Пло, и завязалась схватка. Спасая Мару, Джейсен был ранен в живот и меч прошел сразу через три важных органа, что лишило джедая возможности помочь своему дяде в битве против Ломи Пло и Рейнара Тала. Впрочем, тот справился и позже, уже в больнице, Джейсен понял, как ночной сестре удавалось уходить от ударов Люка — она проникла в его разум и заставляла его атаковать свою воображаемую копию, а не настоящую Ломи Пло. Единственным выходом, по мнению Джейсена, был отказ от всех сомнений, через которые враг мог завладеть твоим сознанием. Так, со смертью Ломи Пло и захватом Райнара Тала закончился кризис с килликами. Вторая галактическая гражданская война В 40 ПБЯ Джейсен и его двоюродный брат Бен Скайуокер отправились на миссию по выявлению незаконного оружейного завода на планете Адумар. Задание кончилось кровавой засадой, которая едва не стоила джедаям их жизней. Как оказалась впоследствии, это происшествие имело огромное политическое значение: маленький конфликт вот-вот грозил перерасти в масштабное восстание, которое сильно пошатнет молодой Галактический Альянс. Политики пошли по пути наименьшего сопротивления — решили продемонстрировать всем недовольным, какие они сильные в военном плане. Для демонстрации военной мощи была выбрана родная планета Хана Соло — Кореллия. Разрываясь между своей семьей и Орденом, Джейсен принял решение встать на сторону дяди, Люка Скайуокера, а значит на сторону Альянса. Но никто не ожидал, что у Кореллии хватит сил защищать свои интересы и разразится масштабный конфликт. Альянс стал напоминать жителям Галактики Империю. После успешной миссии Люк сообщил Джейсену о плане кореллианцев использовать станцию «Балансир» как оружие и приказал остановить их. Люк хотел использовать флот Альянса, чтобы отвлечь кореллианцев, чтобы Джейсен смог выполнить свою задачу. Джейсен сомневался в надежности информации Люка, но всё-таки согласился нейтрализовать станцию вместе с Беном. После тайного входа на станцию через грузовые купе, Джейсен встретил Тракана Сал-Соло, его дальнего родственника, который недавно стал Главой Кореллии. Джейсен решил отвлечь дядю, чтобы Бену хватило времени справиться со своей задачей. Джейсен преследовал Тракана, убивая на пути охрану станции и, наконец, загнал его в тупик. Но тут Джейсен столкнулся с видением Силы. Он увидел, что если бы Тракан остался жив, то разрушительная война охватила бы Альянс. Джейсен решил убить Тракана, но тот, устроив небольшую диверсию, смог убежать. Позже, на станции «Ториаз», Джейсен посетил галактическую конференцию, на которой были Гилад Пеллеон и Премьер-министр Пяти миров Эйдель Саксан. Кореллианские коммандос напали на станцию и Джейсену пришлось с ними бороться бок о бок со своим дядей Люком и тетей Марой. Джейсен обнаружил, что Эйдель Саксан была убит при нападении коммандос и решил исследовать эту таинственную угрозу. Встреча с Люмией На станции Джейна Соло, сестра Джейсена, нашла таинственную древнюю ткань с письменами. Джейсен и Бен решили разузнать о происхождении находки. Долгие поиски привели братьев на планету Лордд. Там Джейсен встретил Нелани Динн, бывшую студентку Академии джедаев. Во время беседы Нелани рассказала Джейсену, что она долго питала романтические чувства к нему и согласилась помочь перевести ткань. С помощью языкового эксперта доктора Хейлан Ротам, Джейсен обнаружил учение ситов, закодированное в ткани. Когда доктор Ротам перевела ткань, на Лордде начались общественные беспорядки. Джейсен жестоко разрешил этот конфликт. Нелани осудила Джейсена за его агрессивность - погибли несколько преступников и один невинный. Позже, Бен узнал о причастности к беспорядкам некой леди Бриши Сио. Бриша отказалась сотрудничать, она хотела, чтобы Джейсен полетел с ней на астероид во Внешнем Кольце. Несмотря на протесты Бена и Нелани Джейсен согласился. thumb|220px|Тёмная леди Люмия Вместе с Беном и Нелани Динн Джейсен последовал за странной особой Бришей Сио к астероиду в системе MZX32905 — бывшему убежищу Дарта Вективуса. Там Сио открылась: она никто иная, как Темная леди Люмия, могущественная властительница темной стороны Силы, которая даже сражалась с Люком Скайуокером. Она рассказала Джейсену о том, кем в действительности была Верджер, а затем джедая посетили видения, в которых он ясно увидел, что для того, чтобы уберечь Галактику от хаоса, ему надо познать темную сторону и принять учения ситов. После этого ему явилось видение темного Люка и самого Джейсена, как будущего Лорда ситов. Джедай окончательно убедился в том, что лишь он способен спасти мир и, когда Нелани попыталась арестовать Люмию, он хладнокровно убил первую. Гвардия Галактического Альянса Конфликт на Кореллии продолжался, а Джейсен почти завершил свое обучение. Превосходно научившись скрывать себя в Силе, он оттачивал до совершенства свои новые навыки под руководством Люмии, и начал принимать меры, чтобы осуществить пророчество и вернуть миру спокойствие. Он скрытно объединился с главнокомандующей адмиралом Ча Ниаталь, пообещав обеспечить ей место главы государства после окончания войны, и в скором времени был возведен в ранг полковника вооруженных сил Галактического Альянса. Далее он участвовал в первой атаке на Кореллию и стал начальником тайной полиции, официально Гвардии Галактического Альянса. Его начали сравнивать с Дартом Вейдером, и тогда Джейсен использовал уникальную Силовую технику — хождение по потоку, позволяющее сознанию переноситься во времени и видеть прошлое и будущее — чтобы «увидеть», как его дед зачищал Храм джедаев. Это убедило его в том, что он шел по пути ситов не из-за собственного эгоизма, и что он выбрал правильный путь, успокоив его совесть. Они с Люмией перебрались на Корусант и там Джейсен скрывал ее от других джедаев, пока та помогала ему понять пророчество. После нейтрализации «Балансира», Тракан Сал-Соло назначил за головы членов семьи Соло огромное вознаграждение, которое решилась добыть Айлин Вел, дочь Бобы Фетта, и сразу угодила в лапы ГГА и Джейсена Соло, который лично допрашивал ее, пытал и, наконец, жестоко убил на глазах у Бена, который всё это время был с ним. Бен был шокирован и впервые усомнился в правильности пути своего наставника. Вскоре во время блокады Кореллии, Джейсен приказал своей сестре Джейне, командиру Разбойной эскадрильи, атаковать безоружный транспортник, бегущий из блокады. Она отказалась, и ее брат отстранил ее от командования за неисполнение приказа. Джейсен еще более отстранился от своих близких, когда Люк попросил своего сына уйти от темного и пагубного влияния своего учителя и вернуться в академию на Оссусе. А казнь Айлин Вел стала детонатором для бомбы, заложенной в отношения Джейсена с родителями. Хан Соло, шокированный убийством, совершенным его сыном, в отвращении поклялся, что более не считает Джейсена своим сыном. Это, по словам Люмии, было необходимой жертвой ради будущего всеобщего блага. Растущая мощь Люмия говорила, что все эти жертвы необходимы для того, чтобы Джейсен смог стать великим Лордом ситов, ставящим окончание хаоса в Галактике выше личных целей и желаний, что отличало его от Дарта Вейдера, стремящегося к власти, в эгоистичном желании защитить свою семью. Люмия сказала, что Джейсену надо будет пройти «последнее испытание на самоотверженность» и убить то, что он любит, «испытать нескончаемые боль и страдания изнутри, а взамен получить могущество, способное спасти миллиарды чужих жизней». Джейсен понял о чем она говорит: ему надо убить свою любовь Тенел Ка и дочь Аллану, и, хотя его это ужасало, он знал, что Люмия права. Слова в пророчестве «он обессмертит свою любовь» начали принимать смысл. Убитый горем, Джейсен соглашается выполнить предначертанное во имя мира в Галактике. В поисках кореллианских лазутчиков на Корусанте, Джейсен решил обратиться к Мировому мозгу. Его преследовала Алема Рар, тёмная джедай тви’лек, которая считалась погибшей во время Роевой войны. Она стремилась отмстить семье Соло и попыталась убить Джейсена разрывным дротиком. Люмия успела предупредить его и снаряд ранил Мировой мозг. Джейсен хотел догнать и убить Алему, но Темная леди сказала, что сохранность Мирового мозга важнее и тви’лека смогла скрыться, зная об отношениях Люмии и Соло-младшего. Пока Люк пытался засечь в Бене следы Темной стороны, Джейсен приказал Люмие уничтожить членов ботанской Партии Истинной победы, стремящихся полностью очистить Галактику от всего, что связано с юужань-вонгами, чтобы раз и навегда обеспечить безопасность Мирового мозга. Их разговор подслушала Трезина Лоби, мастер-джедай, которая следила за Беном. Узнав о союзе Джейсена и Люмии она попыталась связаться с Люком, но Алема Рар, которая также все видела, но решила пустить дело на самотек, чтобы сын-Соло в конце концов убил мать, не была согласна с такими решительными действиями. Она вышла на Люмию и вместе этот альянс начал охоту за мастером Лоби, пока Джейсен и Бен направлялись на орбиту, к резерву флота имени генерала Крикса Мадина. Джейсен принял командование звёздным разрушителем типа «Имперский II» «Энакин Соло». В это время Тенел Ка попросила его разобраться глубже в неудавшемся покушении на ее жизнь, а также доверила ему Аллану. Джейсен согласился, а также до него, наконец, дошло, что ни женой, ни, тем более, дочерью он жертвовать ради пророчества не будет. Альтернативу он нашел оригинальную — родителей. У него даже повод был: Хан и Лея могли быть причастны к покушению. Вскоре на «Энакине» появилась Орра Синг, бывшая охотница за головами, и вступила с ним в схватку. Джейсен, несмотря на то, что привлек себе в союзники всю мощь Темной стороны, понял, что старушку-Синг не так-то легко победить. Битву закончила, как ни неожиданно, Аллана, парализаторам «отключив» Синг, которую потом поместили в тюрьму на борту. В последующей битве с мятежным хейпанским флотом опять появлась Алема Рар, которая уверяла Джейсена, что именно его родители стояли за нападением на Тенел Ка. Джейсен отдал приказ атаковать «Тысячелетний сокол». Турболазеры «Энакина» нанесли кораблю серьезные повреждения и убили телохранителей Кайкмаима и Мивалх, но Хан, Лея, Джейна и Бен остались живы и ушли в гиперпространство. Испытание Бена Смирившегося с мыслью, что его родители станут той самой ситской жертвой, Джейсена вдруг посетило видение, в котором он погибал в дуэли с матерью. Он продолжил свои военные походы, перехватывая контрабандистов на Беспине. Среди них были некая Уран Лавинт и ее старпом-хатт Блатта. Сдав своих товарищей, она, тем самым «купив» себе свободу, улетает. В это время Кип Дюррон сообщил Люку Скайуокеру, что Кэл Омас и Ча Ниаталь требуют избрания Джейсена в мастеры-джедаи. Чуть позже с Джейсеном встретился адмирал Ведж Антиллес, с которым они обговорили условия капитуляции Кореллии. Во время этого Соло понял, что от былого общительного и дружелюбного парня, каким он некогда был, не осталось и следа. Он себя убедил, что и это — необходимая жертва ситам с его стороны. Наконец, Люмия подготовила испытание для Бена, которое могло подтвердить, что мальчик готов стать Темным учеником Джейсена. Люмия сомневалась, что Скайуокер выживет, но Соло верил в Бена и уже считал, что когда-нибудь он займет его место и станет Темным лордом. А пока он, находясь на борту корабля Бустера Террика «Искатель приключений» снова встретил Уран Лавинт, которой он решил поручить одно дельце, а именно разузнать побольше о встрече Кореллианской Конфедерации на Гилаттере VIII. Контрабандистка отбыла, а он с Люмией под именами Наяка и Сильфинии Элл полетели в систему Гилаттер, как раз успев к большому пожару, устроенному неожиданной атакой сил Галактического Альянса. Но сюрприз был испорчен тем, что Джейсена опознал Турр Феннир, главнокомандующий Конфедерации. Закончилось все кровавой бойней, выручать его из которой прилетела вся семья. Но счастливой жизни Джейсену не было дано — он сбежал на «Энакина Соло» и отбыл. Жертва Чуть позже, воспользовавшись лазейкой в законодательстве Галактического Альянса, Джейсен сверг и арестовал Главу государства Кэла Омаса, на его место возведя свою «скромную» персону и, как он и обещал, Ча Ниаталь. В это время его, как приверженца Тьмы, раскрыла Мара Джейд Скайуокер, которая попыталась убедить Соло-младшего отвергнуть Темную сторону. Джейсен отказался. Тогда она прибегла к грубым методам. На планете Каван, Мара заманила его в сеть узких подземных тоннелей, где, во-первых, световой меч был практически бесполезен, а, во-вторых, легко можно было вызвать обвал. И первое и второе воплотились в лучшем виде — обещавшее стать культурной битвой действо превратилось в ожесточенную драку, закончившуюся сильнейшим камнепадом. Пещеры содрогались в коллапсе, Джейсен никак не мог сосредоточиться на Силе, да еще и куски породы норовили вытрясти из него весь дух. Но новоявленный Лорд не так-то хотел покидать этот мир и, несмотря на серьезные ранения, едва не превратившие его во второго Дарта Вейдера, поразил своего противника из дротика и скрылся. Яд решил исход этой дуэли — медленно и в страшных мучениях Мара Джейд Скайуокер, родная тетя и по ужасной иронии судьбы враг Джейсена Соло, умерла. Когда Мара умерла, Джейсен понял, что пророчество о его необходимой жертве исполнено и он с чистой совестью может принять мантию Темного лорда. А уж после гибели от рук пораженного горем и отчаянием Люка Скайуокера Леди Люмии, это стало его долгом. Так окончательно погиб Джейсен Соло и родился Дарт Кейдус. Рождение Дарта Кейдуса После смерти Мары Джейсен понял, что именно она была той самой жертвой в пророчестве, хотя он не понимал, почему ей оказалась она. Именно тогда Джейсен сменил свое имя на Дарт Кейдус. thumb|left|Дарт Кейдус на похоронах своей тети Дарт Кейдус явился на похороны своей тети, чтобы обеспечить свою невиновность. Но, несмотря на протесты многих других джедаев, включая Сабу, Люк все-таки позволил племяннику стоять рядом со своей семьей. Кейдус, осуществляя свой план, попытался арестовать своих родителей. Он намекнул Бену, что Кэл Омас был убийцей Мары, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения. Сит пытается ужесточить свою власть в Галактике. Позже он лично возглавил битву при Балморре, думая, что именно это сражение является решающим в войне. Все шло по плану, пока контр-адмирал Гэвин Дарклайтер не изменил тактику сражения, которая позволила одержать победу над флотами комменорцев и хаттов. Кэйдус показал свою темноту, когда приказал уничтожить оставшиеся силы противника. Адмирала Нек Бвуа'ту разработал план битвы при Куате, который имел успех только с поддержкой джедаев. Люк отказался помочь в конфликте, как только узнал, что Кейдус послал Бена убить Кэла Омаса, и оставил сражение. Недовольный этим развитием, Кейдус отправил часть сил к Оссусу и, как Дарт Вейдер несколько десятилетий назад на Корусанте, предпринял попытку убить всех джедаев, проживающих там, как пример того, что будет с инакомыслием в Галактическом Альянсе. Война между Кореллией и ГА стала еще одной войной между джедаями и ситами. После того, как Кашиик решил выйти из состава Альянса, Дарт Кейдус направил свой гнев на эту планету. thumb|«Энакин Соло», флагман Кейдуса, во время битвы при Кашиике Он напал на Кашиик, не только для того, чтобы наказать вуки, но и для того чтобы отвлечь силы противника. Его план сработал: ботаны, кореллианцы и комменорцы прибыли на помощь вуки. На борту «Энакина Соло» был Бен Скайуокер, на которого напал Кейдус, намереваясь убить кузена, но из-за теневой бомбы Лоубакки, которая поразила мостик судна, прервала поединок кузенов. Видя потенциал темной стороны в мальчике, Джейсен держал Бена в плену на «Энакине Соло». Когда Люк прилетел, чтобы уничтожить флагман Кейдуса, сит ждал в своем StealthX. Кэйдус заставил Джейну стрелять по своему дяде. Веря, что он погиб, Джейсен вернулся на свой флагман и замучил Бена в Объятьях Боли, устройстве юужань-вонгов. В результате пыток Джейсен временно прервал связь Бена с Силой. Потрясенный тем, кем стал его племянник, жестоким и опасным человеком, Люк напал на Кейдуса, чтобы спасти сына. Дуэль была зверской, Люк и Кейдус были тяжело ранены. Кейдус сломал нос, плечо и ногу Люку и при этом сам был не в лучшем положении. Джейсен получил преимущество, когда Люк отвлекся на Бена. Ситу удалось запутать Люка юужань-вонгской лозой, но он смог освободиться и с неменьшей силой напал на племянника. Бен сбежал из Объятий и вызвал брата на поединок, чтобы убить его. Джейсен сохранил свою жизнь, когда Люк сказал Бену, что убийцей его матери была Алема Рар. Испуганный темными действиями своего сына и экстравагантной жестокостью Джейсена, Люк улетел со своим сыном с «Энакина Соло». Однако, Алема Рар вмешалась и использовала Боевую медитацию во время битвы, чтобы ослабить ботанский флот, таким образом дав Джейсену шанс на побег. Темный лорд ситов Вскоре после битвы при Кашиике, Люк сказал, что Джейсен хорошо обучился азам джедаев, но он никогда не станет мастером-джедаем. Люк не в силах был придумать план уничтожения племянника и возложил эту проблему на Кипа Дюррона. План вскоре привел его к Кейдусу. Джедаи мастер Кайл Катарн, рыцари Вэлин Хорн, Колир Хью'лия, Танн Митрик и ученица Сия Дорвальд вступили в бой с ситом. Во время борьбы Кейдус сильно ранил Катарна, пронзя его грудь своим мечом, Танн Митрик пострадал от взрыва и был обезглавлена. После схватки Кейдус не мог найти тело Катарна, чем был разочарован. Кейдус почувствовал, что он остался совершенно один, без друзей и без семьи. Джейсен признал, что он убьет любого, кто будет стоять между ним и дочерью, даже Тенел Ка. Тогда он запланировал похитить свою дочь. После того, как Кейдус украл Аллану, он сказал ей, что был ее отцом. Джейсен также оставил голосообщение Тенел Ка, говоря, что он убьет Аллану, если Консорциум еще раз поможет Альянсу. Но угроза дочери была ложной. Во время битвы при станции «Балансир» мастер Скайуокер, мастер Себатайн, Бен Скайуокер проникли на «Энакина Соло». Прежде, чем борьба вспыхнула, сит ощутил, что Бен не испытывает гнева к своему кузену, и понял,что попытки завладеть его разумом закончились крахом. В то время как Люк, Саба и Бен отвлекали сита на мостике корабля, Хан и Лея определили местонахождение Алланы. Джейсен помчался к ангару, но опоздал. Спасательная команда отступила с Алланой. Станция «Балансир» была разрушена благодаря саботажу джедаев. Приведенный в бешенство потерей своей дочери, Каэдус в стиле своего деда убил Патру Тебут за то, что она позволила спасательной команде состыковываться с «Энакином Соло», несмотря на то, что она не знала, кто был на шаттле и что шаттл передал верные коды. Кейдус создал новый световой меч, используя традиционный для ситов красный кристалл. Все большее погружение ситха в темную сторону привело к изменению его лица, теперь оно искажало злобу: изменился цвет глаз и цвет лица стал более темным. Он теперь понял, почему его офицеры выглядели испуганными в его присутствии. thumb|Дарт Кейдус Чтобы привлечь Тахири на темную сторону, Джейсен применил Хождение по потоку, хотя не любил использовать это умение для достижения подобных целей. Проводя предварительный облет Фондора на своем StealthX с целью рассмотрения систем обороны планеты, Джейсен наткнулся на Люка, который скрыл себя в Силе и напал неожиданно. В схватке Скайуокер сломал Кейдусу ребро с помощью Силы. Он упрашивал Джейсена сдаться Галактическому Альянсу и Совету джедаев, но тот наотрез отказался. Позже он взял Тахири Вейлу в качестве своего ученика во время второго битвы при Фондоре, после того, как она убила Гилада Пеллеона. Спасая Тахири от мандалорцев и Бобы Фетта, Кейдус столкнулся с Балтаном Каридом, который прострелил колено сита. Балтан не пытался убить Кейдуса, потому что Боба Фетт отдал приказ оставить жизнь Джейсену и отдать его Джейне, его сестре. Кейдусу удалось сбежать вместе с Тахири, выжившей, но раненной Джейной и Миртой. Четырьмя днями позже, Кейдус рассказал всю правду об убийстве Мары и своей принадлежности к ситам капитану Лону Шеву. Шеву помогал Бену раскрыть убийцу Мары и во время беседы с Джейсеном, он тайно записал это. Бен узнал о настоящем убийце своей матери и рассказал об этом Люку. Скайуокер, полный решимости, вынес приговор Кейдусу. Смерть В конце концов Дарт Кейдус напал на базу джедаев, но те это предвидели и подготовились. Они попытались заманить флот ГА в ловушку к флоту Тенел Ка. Во время сражения Люк возглавлял налет на «Энакина Соло», а Джейна Соло проникла на корабль Джейсена и начала битву. Последнее, что он успел сделать - использовал Крик Силы, чтобы предупредить свою жену и дочь о нановирусе, готовом выпуститься на борт судна, где они находились. И тогда Джейна проткнула его сердце световым мечом. thumb|250px|Дуэль Кейдуса с [[Джейна Соло|Джейной]] Дарт Кейдус, бывший Джейсен Соло, умер. Тем временем сын Люка, Бен, сумел найти Тахири Вейлу и убедить вернуться на светлую сторону. Над флотом Галактического Альянса была одержана полная победа. Новой главой государства стала адмирал Натаси Даала, а Люк Скайуокер и его джедаи в очередной раз установили в галактике мир и справедливость. Как того и хотел Дарт Кейдус. Наследие После его смерти Джейна сказала родителям о том, что она верила: Джейсен был самим собой в последние секунды жизни, когда он обратился к Тенел Ка. Она считала, что чувствовала именно Джейсена, а не Кейдуса через их ментальную связь. Потом она поняла, что он преуспел в своих целях: неся большую угрозу и таким образом объединяя многих против себя, он принёс мир в Галактику, отдавая в жертву себя и своё имя. Дочь Кейдуса впоследствии стала студенткой Академии джедаев на Шеду-Маад. Аллана имела болезненные воспоминания о своём отце и редко говорила о нём. Лея же рассказала историю их приключений на «Тысячелетнем соколе» и убедила Аллану, что её отец всего лишь хотел, чтобы его дочь жила в мирной Галактике и его не надо отвергать и бояться. Позднее Люк Скайуокер наметил новый курс для джедаев, ― многие из них вновь посмотрели на Джейсена для вдохновения, ― пытаясь понять, что заставило его племянника так пасть. Мало известно о других ситах на Коррибиане, но тем не менее, они рассматривали его как человека, который отвёл джедаев от них и тем самым дал им время для взращивания их могущества и силы. Алема Рар пыталась предостеречь его от этого, но погибла от рук Джаггеда Фела на Доме. Личность и черты характера Когда Джейсен родился, он имел ментальную связь со своей сестрой-близнецом, Джейной, что позволяло им лучше понимать друг друга. Маленьким ребёнком родители часто оставляли Джейсена с другими людьми, в том числе с Винтер, которая нянчилась с близнецами, пока Лея Органа Соло пыталась обеспечить безопасное будущее своих детей. Позднее Джейсен признался, что гордится достижениями своих родителей. В подростковом возрасте Джейсен характеризовался как весёлый ребёнок, который любил смешить своих друзей. Также он любил заводить домашних животных. Перед войной с юужань-вонгами Джейсен стал более серьезным и часто спорил со своим братом Энакином по поводу природы Силы. Какое-то время он даже вовсе отказался использовать Силу, но когда его мать оказалась в плену у Цавога Ла на Дуро, Джейсен использовал Вихрь Силы, чтобы спасти её. До этого Люк Скайуокер отметил необычайную твёрдость и устойчивость его характера, особенно там, где он избегал применения Силы. Джейсен помог матери освободиться, используя Силу. Это привело к цепочке событий, в конечном результате которых он пал на Тёмную сторону; использование им Силы привлекло к нему внимание Мастера войны Цавога Ла, что привело к захвату Джейсена вонгами вместе с Верджер, после которой была Люмия. Джейсен завидовал мощной связи с Силой его дяди, Люка Скайуокера, и даже разделял подобные представления о своей матери. thumb|Джейсен Соло во время Юужань-вонгской войны После Джейсен был схвачен Верджер, и под влиянием пыток, на грани смерти и безумия, эмоционально сломленный, он не имел чёткого представления о «светлой» и «тёмной» стороне Силы. После достижения единства с Силой, во время битвы с Оними, он понимал, что больше никогда не сможет достигнуть такого состояния и, желая получить более подробную информацию о Силе, он решил отправиться на поиски других точек зрения Силы и посетил такие группы, как ведьмы Датомира и фалланасси. Через пять лет после войны с юужань-вонгами Джейсен замучил Ta'a Чуме, используя Силу, после чего она впала в кому, затем обманул свою сестру, когда напал на чиссов, подстрекая их к участию в Роевой войне. Рациональность его действий заключалась в том, что он тем самым защищал Тенел Ка и свою новорожденную дочь – Аллану. Он считал, что Роевая война должна была начаться, чтобы Галактика стала безопасной для дочери и всех остальных. Джейсен придерживался идеи Единой Силы и хотел, чтобы все джедаи приняли её. Хотя Люк и отбросил эту идею во время Роевой войны, Джейсен всё ещё продолжал ей следовать, сказав, что работа джедаев состоит в том, чтобы быть эффективной и оправдывать вложенные в неё средства. Считается, что продолжение следования этой вере имело большой вес в его становлении как Лорда ситов. Также Джейсен выступал за то, чтобы убить своего лучшего друга детства, Рейнара Тала, и при этом, смотря голограмму, на которой его дед, Энакин, душил свою беременную жену Падме Амидалу, он не понимал, почему Энакин делает это. На тёмной стороне В течение Второй галактической гражданской войны Джейсен еще больше погрузился в темную сторону, когда подвергнул сомнениям взгляды Люмии, Тёмной леди ситов. Он охотно согласился быть её учеником и убил свою бывшую ученицу – Нелани Динн, чтобы сохранить тайну. После того, как Джейсен случайно убил Айлин Вел во время допроса, он больше раздражался, чем раскаивался. Джейсен также стал полностью уклоняться от приказов своего дяди, всецело полагаясь на Люмию и адмирала Ча Ниаталь. Джейсен также разорвал все связи с Джейной, препятствуя тому, чтобы она его обнаружила. Как и Дарт Реван, живущий за много тысячелетий до него, Джейсен чувствовал, что ему нужно либо усилить галактическое господство, либо восстановить его. Действительно, Джейсен разделял мнение Ревана; Галактика была плохо подготовлена для решения внешних и внутренних проблем, и именно поэтому он обратился к ситам, чтобы их учения помогли ему для длительного сохранения стабильности в Галактике. Из-за восхищения своим дедом у Джейсена стали появляться некоторые характерные Вейдеру черты, в том числе излишняя самоуверенность и собственное высокомерие, гордость, потребность в уважении, нежелание признавать собственную неправоту. Эти признаки в нём лишь усилились, когда он стал обучаться под руководством Люмии. Джейсен собирался превзойти своего дядю и стать величайшим ситом и джедаем всех времен. Он считал, что сможет стать ситом, не повторяя ошибок своего деда, для сохранения всегалактического порядка. Единственным дефектом в себе Джейсен считал нехватку терпения, однако, он признал важность терпения вскоре после дуэли со своей тётушкой Марой. Люмия говорила Джейсену: чтобы закончить свое обучение, он должен был пожертвовать кем-то, кого любил. Убитый перспективой принесения в жертву Тенел Ка и Алланы, Джейсен решил заменить жену и дочь на своих родителей, когда Люмия сообщила, что он свободен в выборе жертвы. Став ситом, Джейсен все более и более отдалялся от большинства членов своей семьи. С холодным безразличием он оставил своих родителей на поврежденной космической станции, потерял привязанность к его бывшей няни Винтер, с которой был особенно близок в детстве. Кейдус сохранил привязанность и сострадание только к Бену Скайуокеру, Тенел Ка и Аллане. Джейсен легко предавал дядю Люка и заманил тетю Мару Джейд Скайуокер в западню с помощью Лумии (чтобы отвести от себя подозрения), где позже убил Мару Джейд, считая, что это и есть его ситская жертва. Незадолго до битвы при Хейпсе Джейсен отдал приказ арестовать его собственных родителей, а во время сражения приказал открыть огонь по «Тысячелетнему соколу», ставя под угрозу жизни родителей, сестры Джейны, Бена Скайуокера, а также Зекка. Этот инцидент еще больше отдалил Джейсена от своих родных и друзей, создал еще больший контраст между ним самим в юном возрасте и во взрослой жизни. После этой битвы Джейсен больше не ощущал своей вины за свои же собственные поступки. Ведж Антиллес отметил, что Джейсен потерял свое чувство юмора и задался вопросом, а вернется ли тот мальчик, который возился с животными и ухаживал за деревьями? Джейсен же считал, что миссия на Миркр изменила его и теперь в каждом животном он видел воксина. Джейсен позволил Люмии подвергнуть опасности Бена, разрешив дать ему смертельно опасное задание. Та отправила Бена с собой на Зиост, чтобы определить, подходит ли тот для того, чтобы стать ситом. После этого между Беном и Джейсеном возникла пропасть, они больше не были друзьями, а Бен понял, что Джейсен стал ситом. Джейсен назвал себя Дартом Кейдусом после того, как стал Темным лордом ситов и морщился всякий раз, когда его называли Джейсеном. Хотя он полностью погрузился в темную сторону, он все еще сильно беспокоился о своей семье и даже не заметил, как его стали ненавидеть. После битвы при Кашиика Кейдуса возненавидел каждый, кому он был когда-то дорог, включая Тенел Ка. Наполненный гневом и ненавистью, Каэдус видел это как очередную «жертву» его великой судьбе. Несмотря на то, что все повернулись к нему спиной, Кейдус продолжал любить свою семью и друзей, что вкупе с гневом делало его более сильным. Время шло, а в Кейдусе гнева становилось всё больше и больше. Он даже задушил лейтенанта Тебут, используя Силу, точно так же, как это делал Дарт Вейдер несколько десятилетий назад. Позже он признал, что ее убийство было ошибкой, что тогда он на короткое время потерял контроль над собой. Он даже хотел использовать станцию «Балансир» для уничтожения флота Конфедерации. В то время как он был в состоянии держать самообладание вне поля битвы, то, участвуя в сражении, Джейсен его терял. Во время Второй битвы при Фондоре Кейдус отказался признать капитуляцию Фондора и проигнорировал предложение о перемирии. Он также не повиновался прямому приказу Ниаталь, отказавшись признать ее власть. Против нее он сплотил две трети сил Галактического Альянса и Осколка Империи. В это время, наряду со стремлением стать Темным лордом ситов и поглощением Галактического Альянса, одной из главных целей Дарта Кейдуса состояла в поисках достойного ученика. Он надеялся, что его кузен Бен Скайуокер присоединится к нему, но в конце концов понял, что Бен никогда не станет Лордом ситов. После смерти Люмии Каэдус срочно нуждался в ученике, как предписывало Правило двух. Во время своих поисков он обратил внимание на Тахири Вейлу. Хотя Джейсен первоначально планировал использовать Тахири только как простого шпиона, отказ Бена перейти на темную сторону сделал Тахири единственно возможным кандидатом в ученики Кейдуса, по крайней мере на тот момент. Но даже после потери Бена как ученика, Дарт Кейдус считал Вейлу недостойной Ордена ситов. Неспособность Тахири определять местонахождение скрывавшегося в Силе джедая, наряду с ее неуёмным желанием с помощью Хождения по потоку отправиться в прошлое, чтобы увидеть еще живого Энакина Соло, сильно раздражала Дарта Кейдуса. При всех ее очевидных недостатках, Кейдус, кроме того, считал Тахири довольно трогательной и жалкой девчонкой, которая может служить лишь инструментом. Однако он сконцентрировал свое внимание на Тахири, и со временем его отношение к ней стало меняться. Каэдус признал, что в компании с Тахири было гораздо интереснее, чем с Беном. Вплоть до битвы при Фондоре Тахири служила в Гвардии Галактического Альянса, затем Дарт Кейдус сделал ее своим эмиссаром в Осколке. Там Тахири наконец доказала свою ценность, не дав имперцам предать своего хозяина, и в качестве награды Дарт Кейдус сделал ее своей ученицей. Кейдус был настолько рад появлению ученика, что рисковал собственной жизнью, чтобы спасти Тахири на «Кровавом плавнике». Спасаясь, оба были серьезно ранены, но сумели выжить. После этого Кейдус был убежден, что узнал свое предназначение, и также полагал, что судьба Тахири неразрывно связана с его судьбой, что они вместе будут управлять Галактикой как учитель и ученик. В последние секунды жизни Кейдус думал о своей семье, а сестра Джейна считала, что в этот момент он был самим собой, прежним Джейсеном. Навыки и способности thumb|Лея с новорожденными близнецами Соло. Джейсену было известно о своих способностях общения с природой и мастерством владения световым мечом с четырёх лет. Хотя им руководил дух дяди, в то время как Экзар Кун отделил душу Люка от тела, Джейсен сражался с такими возможностями мастера-фехтовальщика, о которых он, казалось бы, и не вспоминал позже. Позже свидетели битвы говорили, что это был стиль Люка, так как он использовал тело Джейсена. Джейсен демонстрировал значительные способности в телекинезе и телепатии в течение всей своей жизни, включая Волну Силы, Удушение Силы, Вихрь Силы, и пока Джейсена можно назвать величайшим специалистом в области влияния на животных. Как только Джейсен повзрослел, он показал способности в пилотировании, сопоставимые со способностями его сестры. Тем не менее, самый большой талант Джейсена – это лидерство, которое он показал во время войны с юужань-вонгами, эта черта его характера была отмечена самим Пеллеоном. Во время войны с юужань-вонгами, после того, как Джейсен был схвачен вонгами и начал обучение под руководством Верджер, его связь с Силой углубилась до такой степени, что он мог сравниться с любым другим членом Нового Ордена Джедаев. Джейсен научился нейтрализовать токсины, перестраивая молекулы с помощью Силы, и мог маскировать своё присутствие в Силе. Используя технологию молекулярной перестройки, Джейсен спас жизнь Люку, когда тот был отравлен ядом амфижезла Шимрры. thumb|left|Джейсен, достигнув единства с Силой После имплантации рабского семени Верджер и его последующего удаления, Джейсен модифицировал свои способности. Если до этого вонги были невидимы в Силе, то теперь он смог не только их «видеть», но и воздействовать на вонгов и их органические технологии. В ходе войны его навыки обращения с животными и «вонг-восприятие» доказали свою полезность в обращении вонгских органических технологий против них самих. Джейсен также использовал боевое слияние, что позволила ему координировать разумы джедаев в битве при Эбаке 9. Когда Джейсен сражался с истинным Верховным Повелителем Оними, он использовал единство Силы, чтобы уничтожить его и спасти свою сестру Джейну, достигнув идеального баланса между тёмной и светлой стороной. Результатом стал так называемый Свет Силы. Это проявление превысило по мощи то, что когда-то использовали легендарные мастера-джедаи Номи Санрайдер и Тон. Это привело к физическому старению Джейсена примерно на пять лет. Кроме того, Джейсен никогда больше не смог достигнуть этого вновь. После обучения у монахов Айнг-Тии, фалланасси, Теранских слушателей, Датомирских ведьм, и других групп чувствительных к Силе, Джейсен стал ещё более могущественным. Он овладел способностью Хождение по потоку- умение видеть прошлое и будущее, а также способность оставлять свой отпечаток в любом периоде времени. Используя эту силу, он вызвал кровоизлияние в мозг Та'а Чуме. Также он смог изменить память Бена. Джейсен кроме этого мог направлять Силу на других лиц, мог противостоять невероятной боли, что продемонстрировал на Никеле-Один, когда Джейна отрубила ему руку, а он был ещё в состоянии отдавать приказы, и во время их второй дуэли на борту «Энакина Соло», когда Джейна нанесла ему удар своим световым мечом, а он все еще был способен нанести вред и чуть не убил ее. thumb|После пяти лет скитаний С Люмией Джейсен оттачивал свое мастерство, научился полностью скрывать свое присутствие в Силе, становясь невидимым для джедаев. Для этого он не должен был двигаться и, тем более, воздействовать на Силу, если не хотел своего обнаружения. Его уверенность в эту способность была поставлена под сомнение, когда выяснилось, что он может быть обнаружен: это сделал Бен с помощью Сферы медитации ситов. Джейсен замучил и убил Айлин Вел с помощью Силы и задушил майора Мориим Эспара, когда они не смогли выполнить его приказы. Во время его обучения на сита, Люмия пообещала, что Джейсен скоро получит «способность глубокого понимания сути вещей», когда познает все премудрости ситов. Джейсен очень в этом сомневался, потому что в то время многое совсем еще не понимал. Однако, вскоре после становления Лордом ситов, Кейдус начал верить обещаниям Люмии. На мостике «Энакина Соло» Джейсен неожиданно для себя понял, как враг в бою будет перемещать свои силы и координировать их действия, и как противостоять ему. Джейсен использовал одну из самых трудных способностей Силы, точно предугадывая действия противника. Это очень древняя техника Силы, названная боевой медитацией. Поскольку Кейдус все глубже и глубже познавал учения ситов, он прекрасно овладел техникой молний Силы, и был способен испускать молнии даже при потере руки в сражении с сестрой Джейной. Он даже научил использовать Молнию Силы свою ученицу, Тахири Вейлу. Кейдус также познал разрушительную технику Силы, которой владел мастер-джедай Мейс Винду. Кейдус использовал эту способность во время второй битвы при Роше, чтобы уничтожить мандалорскую броню Роегра. Помимо способностей Силы Кейдус умел управлять людьми и легко обманывать даже очень сильных и опытных, например, Люка Скайуокера; способности, которыми когда-то владел Палпатин. Будучи самым старшим сыном видного политического деятеля, Леи Органы Соло, Джейсен изучил различные политические махинации и использовал это умение, управляя Галактическим Альянсом после своего назначения Главой государства. Кейдус считал себя лучшим фехтовальщиком на световых мечах своего времени, первоначально считая себя даже выше Люка во владении Силой и фехтовании. Однако он усомнился в этом после дуэли с ним на «Энакине Соло». Кейдус сразился с Люком Скайуокером, впоследствии описав этот поединок, как самый «свирепый и ужасный бой на световых мечах в его жизни». Хотя оба были тяжело ранены, Кейдус выжил и встал в ряды тех немногих, кто смог пережить бой с мастером-джедаем, и при этом сильно ранить его в бою. Люк признал, что Кейдус по способностям и уровню владения световым мечом находился на уровне мастера-джедая, однако никогда не сможет достигнуть этого уровня в других аспектах. Отношения Тенел Ка Джейсен познакомился с Тенел Ка еще в то время, когда они оба были студентами Академии джедаев. На практике овладеванием светого меча Джейсен по неосторожности отрубил руку Тенел Ка. Однако она никогда не держала зла на Джейсена из-за этого. Когда они были молоды, Соло-младший пытался рассмешить Тенел, чтобы она раскрылась, но всегда терпел неудачу. Тем не менее, Джейсен стал для нее близким другом, и даже однажды ему было жаль, что он не мог быть больше, чем друг. Время шло, они становились старше, они проводили меньше времени друг с другом по причине своих обязанностей. Когда Джейсен был схвачен юужань-вонгами и убегал от Верджер, Тенел Ка показала свои чувства. После того, как Тенел Ка стала Королевой-матерью Хейпского консорциума, Джейсен признался в любви к ней, и через некоторое время у них родился ребенок по имени Аллана. Хотя Джейсен любил Тенел Ка и Аллану, он не мог быть на их стороне в результате разразившегося Хапанского конфликта. В результате он провел очень мало времени со своей новой семьей и не мог открыто признать, что Аллана - его дочь, из-за страха дестабилизации трона Тенел Ка хейпанскими дворянами. Тенел Ка поддержала своего мужа во время Второй галактической гражданской войны. Несмотря на все более и более зверские деяния Джейсена во время войны, Тенел Ка оправдывала это жестокостью войны и своей любовью к нему. Однако, ее мнение изменилось в результате битвы при Кашиике, когда Джейсен использовал свой Пятый флот, чтобы бомбардировать поверхность планеты, когда вуки отказались поддержать его. Чувствуя себя преданной и сокрушенной, Тенел Ка использовала свой флот, чтобы напасть на остатки флота теперь уже Кейдуса с намерением остановить его. Джейсен мог все еще ощущать любовь в сердце Тенел Ка, но это были лишь увядающие чувства. Данни Куи Джейсен встретил Данни Куи в начале Юужань-вонгской войны, когда спас ее у Хелски 4. Хотя она была старше Джейсена на пять лет, она призналась в том, что испытывала теплые чувства к нему и находила его привлекательным. После того, как Джейсен вернулся из плена, он стал ближе к Данни, но в конце войны они решили, что у них различные пути и расстались. Она осталась на планете Зонама-Секот, а он должен был лететь почти через всю Галактику, чтобы познавать различные учения . За кулисами Имя *Создатель Джейсена Тимоти Зан первоначально предлагал вариант написания его имени, как «Jasen», но издатель Бетси Митчелл посоветовала поменять «s» на «c», чтобы сделать его менее старозвучным. *Джейсен — это альтернативная форма греческого имени Язон, что означает «целитель». *Джейсен Соло ошибочно упомянут как Джейсен Скайуокер в справочнике от Wizards of the Coast «Behind the Threat: The Sith». Внешность Художник Дейв Дорман, рисуя персонажей для книжной серии «Молодые рыцари-джедаи», писал внешность Джейсена с Кельвина Энгела, сына мультипликатора Джима Энгела. Дорман не добивался его точного сходства с Кельвином, например цвет волос и некоторые другие черты лица Джейсена отличались от Энгела. Также присутствует несогласованность между визуальными представлениями и текстовыми описаниями Джейсена. Например, в «Короле-примкнувшем» упомянуто, что он носит бороду. Однако ни на одном изображении Джейсена нет бороды, максимум – щетина. Параллели Действия Джейсена в трилогии «Тёмный улей» заставили многих фанатов провести параллели между ним и его дедом, Энакином Скайуокером в конце Войн клонов. Чрезвычайные меры, которые Джейсен предпринял для защиты Тенел Ка и Алланы вполне можно сравнить с действиями Энакина, пытавшегося спасти Падме и будущих близнецов Лею и Люка Скайуокеров. Эти действия, в том числе отрицание Джейсеном темной стороны Силы, стали основанием для предсказания некоторыми фанатами падения Джейсена на темную сторону уже в следующей серии «Наследие Силы», которое осуществилось. Как ни странно, Джейсен полагал, что он может справиться с темной стороной и не сделает те же самые ошибки, что и его дед, однако он был не в состоянии понять, что, желая любой ценой защитить свою семью, он по сути был отражением Энакина. Световой меч thumb|Первый световой меч Джейсена За всю свою жизнь Джейсен владел 3 световыми мечами. После похищения Бракиссом ему вручили меч цвета индиго, готовя к служению Второй Империи. Но Джейсен отказался от него (и, на некоторое время, от владения мечами вообще), когда был возвращен дядей обратно в Праксеум. Первый официальный световой меч был собран Джейсеном после того, как его друг Зекк примкнул к Академии теней. Собирая его с особой заботой и тщательностью, Джейсен использовал драгоценный камень Коруска в качестве фокусирующего кристалла, что придавало лезвию изумрудно-зеленый цвет. Этим мечом он пользовался большую часть своей жизни, пока не стал Лордом ситом. Свой световой меч Джейсен потерял во время поединка с дядей и своим бывшим учеником Беном. В свой третий световой меч Джейсен встроил красный синтетический кристалл, который придавал лезвию темно-красный цвет, показывая принадлежность Кейдуса к ситам. Ситское имя thumb|left|Рекламное изображение Джейсен стал Темным лордом ситов в «Жертве». На сайте starwars.com пользователи могли предлагать свой вариант ситского имени Джейсена, а позже выбрали из имеющихся вариантов. До этого многие полагали, что он станет Дартом Крайтом. В финал конкурса вышли имена: Ахерон (река для тех, кто отрицает правосудие, расположена в Аду), Кейдус (битва тьмы), Джудикар (последний судья), Паксис (несущий мир) и Тарал (древнее ситское имя, означающее «тот, кто защищает»). Имя-победитель, которое появилось в конце «Жертвы», стало «Дарт Кейдус». Однако, также всерьез рассматривался вариант «Дарт Каллоус». Имя Кейдус, как первоначально полагали, было основано на латинском глаголе cаdo, cаdere (формой существительного которого является cаsum, а не cаdus), что означает «резать» или «убить»; однако Cаdus - также латинское существительное, которое переводится как «резня». Однако Cаdus не связан с Cаsum. Но значения производных от обоих латинских слов точно описывают отношение Джейсена к другим и объясняют убийства близких людей своими собственными руками. Однако caed – это также древне-уэльсское слово, которое переводится как «сражение». Стоит вспомнить и испанское слово «caido», означающее «свалившийся». В комиксе Звёздные войны. Наследие 18: Когти Дракона, часть 5, имя Caedus было написано c орфографическими ошибками: «Darth Cadeus». Однако это было исправлено с переизданием в мягкой обложке. Появления *"The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett" *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Heir to the Empire'' comic adaptation *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Force Rising'' comic adaptation *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command'' comic adaptation *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *«Я, джедай!» *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''The Other'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' * *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 6: Rescues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 7: Rescues, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 8: Rescues, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 9: Rescues, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 10: Rescues, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 11: Rescues, Part 6'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Traitor'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' }} Источники * * * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars Galaxy 1'' * * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''Star Wars: Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Skywalker Family Album'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *Star Wars: New Jedi Order Round-Robin Interview * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' * * * *Star Wars: Legacy of the Force Round-Robin Interview *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' * * *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' * * *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 25'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 29'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 33'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * *''The Essential Reader's Companion''}} Внешние ссылки * Джейсен Соло на сайте "Звёздные войны - Расширенная вселенная * Джейсен Соло на сайте "jcouncil.ru" *Джейсен Соло на сайте "holonet.ru" * * Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Родившиеся в 9 ПБЯ Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Джедаи Нового Ордена Категория:Тёмные лорды ситов Категория:Призраки Силы Категория:Инструкторы по бою на световых мечах Категория:Пилоты Категория:Механики Категория:Философы Категория:Пилоты Разбойной эскадрильи Категория:Рабы Категория:Семья Скайуокеров Категория:Шпионы Категория:Доктора и целители Категория:Дипломаты Категория:Главы государства Галактический Альянс Категория:Офицеры Сил обороны Галактического Альянса Категория:Личный состав Гвардии Галактического Альянса Категория:Лорды ситов Ситов Люмии Категория:Ситы-мастера Категория:Семья Соло Категория:Личный состав Корпуса звёздных истребителей Новой Республики Категория:Личный состав Корпуса звёздных истребителей Галактического Альянса Категория:Статьи с утверждениями без источников Категория:Родившиеся на Корусанте Категория:Умершие в 41 ПБЯ